


Soffrivo le pene per colpa del pene

by ladymacbeth77



Series: White Collar - Sette Peccati [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette Peccati: Invidia. Le paure di Peter Burke.</p><p>(titolo fornito da Elio e le Storie Tese)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soffrivo le pene per colpa del pene

“Peter, alzati, è tardi!” Elizabeth si appoggiò con le mani alla ringhiera delle scale e rimase in ascolto. Nessun suono proveniva dal piano di sopra e la cosa la stupiva alquanto. Suo marito era l'uomo più preciso e puntuale di questa terra: non era mai in ritardo, non era mai in disordine e soprattutto odiava restarsene a letto senza far niente. Cosa gli stava succedendo?  
Controllò l'orologio per l'ennesima volta e si decise a salire le scale per controllare la situazione. Andò fino alla porta di camera e la socchiuse: Peter era ancora lì, arrotolato nelle lenzuola come la mummia di Tutankamen.   
“Peter, stai bene?” chiese la donna, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. Un brontolio simile al ruggito di un orso giunse dall'imbalsamatura dalla quale fuoriusciva solo la punta dei capelli scuri. “Sta per sì o no?”  
“Sì...” sospirò l'uomo, cominciando a sbendarsi a fatica.  
“E allora perché sei ancora a letto alle nove di mattina?”  
“Ho sonno...”mentì Peter senza il coraggio di guardare la moglie negli occhi.  
“Hai sonno...” ripeté Elizabeth. “Peter, tu non hai mai sonno. Quando eravamo in luna di miele e passavamo la notte a bere, ballare e fare l'amore, tu riuscivi ad alzarti dopo poche ore fresco come una rosa, mentre io ancora rantolavo nel letto. Quindi dimmi la verità: ti senti male?”  
L'agente scosse la testa e chiuse la bocca come un bambino capriccioso. La donna sospirò. “Come vuoi. La colazione è giù in sala da pranzo, io devo andare al lavoro.”  
Attese qualche altro secondo ma il marito sembrava non avere intenzione di dire altro, così si alzò scocciata e si avviò verso la porta. Stava quasi per varcare la soglia quando la voce di Peter le giunse alle orecchie.  
“Come scusa?” chiese Elizabeth, ruotando su se stessa. L'uomo stava ancora seduto sul letto con le mani in grembo.  
“Ce l'ho piccolo?” ripeté Peter con un tono di voce talmente basso da rendere difficile la comprensione.  
La donna strinse gli occhi e si avvicinò, convinta di aver frainteso. “Puoi ripetere, per favore?”  
Peter prese un profondo respiro e di nuovo parlò. “Ce l'ho piccolo, vero?”  
Elizabeth si sedette sul bordo del letto, scioccata. Questi pensieri non erano da Peter, quello non era l'uomo che aveva sposato! “Sei sicuro di star bene?” chiese a bocca aperta.  
“S-sì...” balbettò l'agente. “Almeno credo... Vedi, ieri io e Neal siamo andati in bagno... insieme... e...”  
“E?” lo incoraggiò la donna, mettendo una mano sulla sua.  
“E abbiamo fatto pipì... accanto e...”  
“E?” Elizabeth cominciò ad intravedere una luce in fondo al tunnel.  
“E lui ce l'aveva così grosso... o meglio, ce l'ha così grosso... e...” Peter inghiottì la saliva, diventando rosso. “Non che glielo volessi guardare, ma era lì... ed era... così...” mimò con le mani, mostrando un pene che avrebbe potuto essere degno di John Holmes.  
La donna scosse la testa. Possibile che gli uomini pensassero sempre e solo ad una cosa? Non che le donne fossero immuni dall'invidia ma almeno, quando andavano in bagno, al massimo criticavano le tette di qualcuna. E in quel caso bastavano qualche chilo di silicone e qualche migliaio di dollari per ottemperare al problema.  
Elizabeth gli sorrise e dolcemente lo baciò.“Non importa, amore mio. La cosa davvero importante non è la dimensione, ma saperlo usare.”  
Come se fosse una formula magica, Peter passò dalla depressione alla gioia; un sorriso gli apparve sulle labbra mentre si alzava. “Devo scappare. Dov'è la mia giacca? E la camicia? L'hai stirata?” Scomparve dentro al bagno, cominciando a canticchiare.  
Alla donna non restò altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo. Anni e anni di supremazia maschile e ancora gli uomini credevano a quella pietosa bugia.


End file.
